


Where's the Family in this Feud!

by Shastelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastelly/pseuds/Shastelly
Summary: Lance isn't okay after the Feud! and a routine stop turns into more than just a break - - Lance needs a chance to prove to himself he is valuable to the team and the team need to remind themselves how much he means to them. Total spoilers since this occurs immediately post episode - season 7 ep 4.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't suppose we could set down on the next suitable planet for a pit stop?" Lance asked quietly, though already knowing the response.

"Lance, unless it is an emergency, no, you know we have to stick to the schedule that Pidge laid out." Keith sighed in exasperation. It wasn't like this was the first time he had asked.

"Okay, I know, guess I was just too DUMB to remember!"

"Lance, I didn't mean…" Keith started apologetically.

"Whatever. How far out is it?" Lance snarled.

"We'll be there in about three hours." Keith growled back.

Lance slapped off the communicator with a frown and a damn it that hurt. The burns on his back and sides were getting particularly painful sitting in the pilot's chair. Red growled her displeasure in his mind.

"I know, Red, but it's not that bad and it doesn't qualify as an emergency." The burns were all along the seams of his paladin armor where that whatever it was stuff had started to soak through while Pidge was lining up her shot. He had already checked the ones on his arm and while they were red and starting to blister, they certainly weren't life threatening.

"Maybe I can find some Altean burn cream around here or something." He started digging around the cabin.

Three hours later and no cream, he thinks the blisters have joined together to create one giant blister twisting and wrapping around his body. Except of course the places where the has popped and sticky fluid is running down his back and his suit is sticking to that and it just all feels really gross. Maybe this planet would have a lake or stream or something he could wash off in. He shivers and sweat runs down his face. It reminds him of that time he fell asleep on the beach for the entire day and actually managed to sunburn his back. It felt like his whole body was still burning, but at the same time he was cold and kept shivering.

It was stupid; just like he was stupid. He growled in frustration, stop thinking that way Lance, it doesn't help. You're not stupid, just not a super genius like Hunk or Pidge, or a crazy good pilot and fighter like Keith, or just plain awesome like Allura...you're just an average guy and that's okay, right? So that pep talk was less peppy than he hoped for, he sighed as Red gently touched down. He could feel her moving carefully in effort to minimize jarring him.

"Thanks girl," he patted the dash as he got up to make his way down to the surface. His hopes of a bath were dashed when he stepped out onto the surface; the rocky terrain was dry and gray and stretched as far as he could see. Huffing in frustration, he started unloading the camp supplies he carried in Red, some kind of re-burnable wood or something. Hunk and Pidge had drooled over it the first time they got it out to build a camp fire. It was his job at each stop to get the fire set up for cooking and just sitting around. It made their stops seem more like mini campouts instead of necessary stops to allow the lions time to recharge. Hunk was in charge of cooking. Pidge would take readings and do scans to confirm her original choice of stopping on whatever planet. Keith and Shiro scouted the perimeter. Allura and the others would set up boxes to sit on and care for the animals. It had become a kind of routine and usually Lane enjoyed it. A break from the monotony of the ongoing journey, a chance for everyone to just talk and relax, be next to each other; sort of recharge their own batteries.

But today he was not looking forward to any of it. Carrying the wood hurt, making the fire ring hurt, lighting the fire made his skin feel even worse, and yeah he had zero desire to talk to anyone on his team right now. The way they looked at him during that show – he could see and hear their frustrated words and gestures. He could see the disappointment and he knew how he had failed over and over and over…he kicked a nearby stone.

"Watch it!" Pidge yelled, ducking as the rock sailed over her head.

"Sorry, sorry." Lance bit out in frustration.

Pidge huffed and continued tapping away on the tablet she was carrying.

He also might have been just a little hurt how no one seemed to care that he was almost cooked alive or fed to a snic or how no one objected to him being called the dumb one over and over. It wasn't like everyone else on the team had some glowing and wonderful things to say about who they picked to escape and even he said nice things about Keith, but no, for him it was who I don't want to be stuck with. He thought they were friends, that Keith and him had kinda worked things out, but then he was dumb so guess he was just wrong.

"Lance, you okay?" Hunk looked up from his cooking and noticed Lance was just starring off into the distance. Lance had been particularly cranky on the radios earlier and now just looked sad.

"Yeah, man. No worries." Lance answered with a smile that didn't really seem very genuine. It also looked like he was shivering.

"Are you cold? Want a blanket? I brought some out; Pidge said it might get colder tonight." Hunk pointed to the pile of soft gray blankets resting behind him.

"Thanks, guess I am." Lance grabbed a blanket and took it over to sit on a rock near Red.

Hunk shrugged and went back to cooking, seemed like Lance wasn't in a mood to chat.

Later as Hunk was dishing out the food, he noticed Lance hanging back away from the fire again. He carried a plate over to him. "Hey, buddy. Brought you the Hunk plate special," he said with a hopeful grin.

"Thanks Hunk, you are a wilderness cooking, campfire master." Lance reached up to get the plate, but his usual banter lacked energy.

"You sure you're okay man, cause you seem down" Hunk sat down next to him.

"I don't know just not feeling great I guess." Lance ducked his head down and wouldn't make eye contact.

"You still cold?" Hunk reached out and touched his friend's forehead. "You're sweating," Hunk muttered with alarm, "are you sick?"

Lance swatted his arm away, "I'm fine, I'm not sick. Just a little…" Hunk couldn't make out that last part as Lance mumbled with his face still turned away.

"What?"

"Hey Hunk, is the pot supposed to do that?" Pidge asked in alarm pointed to the stew bubbling over and pouring into the fire.

"Noooo!" Hunk jumped up and ran to rescue the meal. By the time he had it under control Lance had moved from his spot near Red and was talking with Coran, so Hunk figured everything must be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pumped by the response to the first chapter! You know how to make a person want to post more for sure! :)

"So,Coran," Lance asked as Coran was walking back to the Blue Lion, "do you have like any like Altean burn cream or anything like that?" Lance rushed out the last part in embarrassment.

"Cream that burns? Hmm well I can think of a few that are combustible and one that would melt metal…" he pondered twirling his moustache.

"Um, no, not like that, like a medicine for burns on, you know, people?" Lance asked again.

"Did you burn yourself?" Coran looked at Lance in concern trying to detect any marks or sign or damage. "I didn't think the flame from the tarmtarm tree roots would cause human skin to burn?"

"Yeah well, I guess I'm lucky," Lance let Coran think he'd gotten burned building the camp fire.

"Well if applied right away I have a salve that will instantly heal a burn, long as it's done in a few dobashes." Coran smiled.

"And what if it's been longer?" Lance winced and looked down.

"Well then it would depend on the severity of the burn." Coran was somewhat suspicious at this point. "Can I see it?"

Lance sighed and pulled the plate from the armor on his arm and rolled up the sleeve so Coran could see the burns on his arm. The whole arm looked red with lines of deeper red covered in blisters.

"Oh, well that does look like a bit of a problem. You should have let me know right away, number three," Coran was concerned that Lance hadn't come to him with this injury. It was bound to be quite painful and there was really no need for him to suffer. "I think I know what will do the trick now, a good healing spray. You'll need to put it on twice an earth day, but within a couple it should be completely healed. I'll just pop into Blue and get the spray and be back in two shakes of a Bombozadors whiskers."

"Lance," Shiro called from the fireside. "We were discussing tomorrow's training schedule. Come on over."

They generally performed some sort of extra training or exercise when they were planetside. There were just only so many things they could do while flying and they got really, really boring after a while. Unfortunately Lance really didn't want to go over by the fire, and he really didn't want to sit with everyone, and he was really going to do it anyway, because Shiro had started giving him the disappointed leader look again.

"On my way, couldn't come up with a plan without me? Needed my amazing person to provide input?" Lance bluffed his way back to the fire.

"No, dummy, we already have a plan, just telling it to you know so you don't forget to get up in the morning and join us," Pidge snarked with a grin.

She didn't mean it, he knew that. She always talked with him like that and usually he just smarted back and everything was fine, but he wasn't fine and it was just a little more than he could handle right now.

"Whatever! If you would ever take your nose out of that stupid tablet you might notice that I haven't been late to a training on planetside, while you on the other hand have overslept what was…oh yeah…three times now?! Maybe you ought to look in the mirror!"

"Hey guys," Shiro cautioned.

Pidge snapped her tablet down and glared, "I've overslept because I'm the one coming up with the map and charts to get us home, I'm the one monitoring for signals from Earth, I'm the one staying up to get all of us home! What exactly are you doing to help with that, nothing, cause you're the dumb one, remember?!"

"Fine then you don't need me for this since I'm so dumb I'd probably forget before morning anyway." Lance spun around and started to stomp away.

"Lance?" Hunk started to get up to follow.

"Just don't Hunk," Lance yelled back.

"Lance, Pidge, that is enough, everyone come back and sit down. I don't know what is going on here, but let's focus on what we are doing tomorrow." Shiro held up his hands in an attempt to stop the escalating argument.

Lance stopped walking away, but didn't turn around and didn't walk back to the fire. He just stood there with his arms crossed and his frame rigid.

"Lance, just come back over here so we can get this over with. The longer you stand there the longer this takes," Keith tried talking him back.

"Guess you wouldn't want that, right, Keith?" Lance's words practically dripped venom. "Wouldn't want to get stuck with me for too long." He was no longer yelling but the anger in the words was plain to hear. "You know what, forget you." He walked away from the fire and back to Red, climbing into her waiting mouth.

No one said a word for several minutes.

"What just happened?" Romella looked confused.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Shiro looked around at the other paladins. Allura and Hunk looked sad, Pidge looked regretful and Keith looked downright guilty.

"We should share the entire story," Allura began and proceeded to tell everyone the tale of their time with Bob. By the time she finished, all of the paladins were looking a little guilty and Keith was cringing under Shiro's frown.

"I didn't mean it, I was kidding. I was just mad at Bob and the whole situation and so it just came out." Keith defended.

"And did you tell Lance that?" his mother asked.

"No, but he knows I don't mean that, I mean he should know that…"

"Hmmm..." she looked at him significantly, "doesn't seem like he knows, does it?"

"Keith" Shiro started.

"I know, Shiro, I'll go talk to him."

"Has anyone seen Lance?" Coran asked walking up to the fire holding a couple of small spray bottles. "I finally found that healing spray for his arm. It was much harder to fi…"

"What's wrong with his arm," Hunk asked alarmed cutting Coran off.

"Oh well, he had a rather nasty burn," Coran frowned. "Don't think I got a clear story on how it happened."

"He said it didn't hurt," Pidge blurted, "He said it was warm and exfoliating?" She looked around for support.

"That's what he said when he got put in the tank, but Bob also said it would start dissolving his skin soon, did anyone notice if he was okay when Pidge was trying to get us out?" Allura looked at the other paladins as they all shook their heads.

"He hugged me when we won?" Hunk offered. He was saddened at the thought he might have hurt Lance, grabbing him the way he did at the end. "I kinda thought it was like a dream, not really real?"

"So this Bob called Lance dumb, repeatedly, he failed at all of the games, he was nearly killed a couple of times, and then told you voted for him because you didn't want to be stuck with him?" Krolia asked.

"And none of you thought to check on him; see how he was doing?" Romella added.

"And no one confirmed if he was injured after he was put in a device designed to kill him?" Shiro threw up his hands.

"So he had more burns than just his arm? I'm going to get more spray. Someone please take these to him now." Coran held out the canisters and made to go get more. "It's not as though I can throw him into a healing pod, is it? Poor boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Keith held the canisters in his hands and glanced warily up at Red. He knew from personal experience that she was rather protective of her Paladins.

"Hey Red, I know he's upset, but he needs this stuff. He's hurt." The Lion's head tilted down at him and stared. "Yeah, I suppose you knew that already, please let me in? I really just came to help and tell him I'm sorry." Red opened up and lowered the ramp. "Thanks, girl."

Lance was inside the pilot's cabin attempting to remove the under suit of his armor from his back. He had all of the plates off and was trying to pull the top off, but it was completely stuck to the burst blisters and burn on his back. Red let him know someone was bringing up the medicine. He had already decided he was going to need help to get it sprayed on his back. He wasn't in a big hurry for everyone to see his injury courtesy of his stupidity, but he knew Coran wouldn't judge.

"Hey, Coran," he yelled back not turning around, "um, so I kinda didn't tell you about all of the burns, and I'm having trouble getting this off my back, would you mind…" Lance turned around and found not Coran holding the spray, but Keith standing there with his mouth open looking shocked. Lance's brain officially turned off. He had his top unzipped hanging partially off his shoulders, his burns were obvious for Keith to see, and if this wasn't embarrassing enough, he'd practically asked him for help getting undressed. The guy that didn't want to get stuck with him, the one he was really hurt by and angry at. "GET OUT! What the Quiznak is the matter with you? You just walk in without asking?!"

"I asked Red?" Keith offered holding up his hands.

"You asked…you asked RED!" Lance yelled as he looked away. Of course Keith asked Red, her opinion mattered to Keith, unlike Lance's, heck with Shiro back he was probably thinking about giving him Black when he was up to strength and taking back Red anyway. "Get out." This time quieter gritted out between his teeth.

"Lance, I just wanted to talk, to explain…I'm sorry. I brought you the spray from Coran. I can help you put it on?" Keith offered in a small voice.

"I don't want or need your help. Leave the quiznacking spray and GET OUT!"

"Fine." Keith slammed down the canisters and turned to leave. Apologizing was not his forte and he was doing his best, having it thrown back in his face wasn't something he was prepared to deal with. "I'll let Shiro know you aren't fit for training tomorrow."

"What?!" Lance spun about, stung by the words. "I am so fit."

"Not with those burns you aren't. We were planning on doing some rock climbing, no way are you up for that." Keith spat back.

"I will climb the tallest quiznacking mountain on this quiznacking planet!" Lance challenged.

"Whatever, you know you can't do it, why do you even say it?" Keith frowned and shook his head, some of the anger leaving him. It was clear that Lance's burns were painful and climbing would cause them to rub, make the blisters burst and in general would not help them heal. "Just rest up and get better."

All Lance heard was pity and you're not good enough. He didn't answer, he just turned away.

"I'll send someone to check on you." Keith offered as he stepped out of the doorway.

"I don't need help." Lance answered flatly sitting back in the seat and not turning to look at Keith.

"Yeah, but you will need more spray, and I can send you the coordinates of where we are going for the training, in case you need to find us." Keith regretting his earlier flare of anger and wished his apology had gone more smoothly.

"Fine, whatever." Lance closed his eyes to hold back the tears of frustration. Useless. Stupid. Pathetic. Every time he thought he'd broke past these thoughts something seemed to come up to remind him that he just wasn't as good as the others.

"Lance?" Keith paused wanting badly to go back.

"Just go, Keith. I'll be fine." Lance went back to carefully inching the suit down bit by bit, feeling the skin stick and pull away from the worst of the burns and letting his tears fall.

"So, that was horrible." Keith said as he walked back to the fire. "I'm really not good at this. I think I actually made it worse." He sat down with a sigh.

"Like how much worse, 'cause it was already pretty bad?" Hunk asked.

"He kicked me out. He wouldn't listen. I yelled at him. He definitely has burns at least all over his chest and apparently on his back and arms. I told him I'd let you know he wouldn't be up for the training tomorrow. I said I'd sent someone to check on him and bring him more spray and our coordinates for the training. He wasn't very happy about that either, but maybe if Hunk or Coran go, he'd accept their help." Keith stared at his hands.

"So yelling at him, probably not helpful, and yeah I will go check on him when Coran brings back the rest of the spray," Hunk stood up and stopped to put a hand on Keith's shoulder. "You tried, right? He's hurting and honestly when it comes to his feelings he's not that much better than you. He does great with everyone else's, but…" Hunk shrugged and walked off to get what he needed from Coran.

"We are all going to need to take the time to talk with Lance." Allura stated calmly. "We were foolish not to recognize how much the show bothered him." She frowned remembering how her heart had stuttered at the thought of being trapped there forever, that everything she had done, everything that had been suffered would have been for nothing. The fear had made her unobservant to the reactions of her Paladins. "Coran said the healing spray would take two earth days to fully heal his wounds. I think it best we stay here until that time is passed. It will give us all time to talk. I only wish this world was a little more pleasant for an extended stop."

Pidge popped up from reviewing her timeline and adjusting for the stay. "Oh, there is a forested area, several kilometers west, and possibly some streams, but there appeared to be some sort of larger predator in that area as my initial scans showed what looked like a half-eaten elephant. The longer stay here won't make that much difference to our timeline and maybe with the extra charge we can get a little more speed on the next leg."

"Let's set up a watch then. Mom and I will take the first. Allura, Pidge second watch – and Pidge please try to at least sleep after your watch. Romella, you and Coran can take third watch. Hunk and Shiro, if you feeling up to it, take fourth?" Keith glanced around the fire dolling out the assignments.

"I'm good Keith." Shiro assured. "Everyone," Shiro glanced pointedly at Pidge, "be sure to get some sleep. Rock climbing can be fun, but I don't want any getting hurt out there because they are half awake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how awesome Hunk is?

"Lance, hey Lance?" Hunk stepped up into Red. "Hey man, I got more of the spray."

"Thanks, you can just leave it there if you want."

Hunk could hear Lance from the cockpit, but he sounded off, too quiet, strained. "Lance, Dude, can I just bring it up there and check on you, please? I didn't know you were hurt. I'm sorry I hugged you so hard after the game. I'm sorry if I hurt you more."

"I didn't really realize at that point either, Hunk. You didn't hurt me. I was pretty excited about getting out too, in case you didn't notice me squeezing you back." Lance sighed, he knew Hunk would fret until he saw him. "Come on up, I could use help getting this stuff on my back, the can won't spray upside down. You'd think the advanced Altean scientists could have solved that problem."

Hunk, chuckled, "Maybe we can get Pidge to work on it." He walked up into the cockpit. Lance was sitting on the side of the pilots seat. He had his armor off and the undersuit down to his waist. His back was red and there were lines of split blisters where the skin was bubbled up or pulled back. "Ouch."

"Yeah, it's like a super awful sunburn. I had a couple when I was younger, before I learned how precious this beautiful skin is," Lance turned and gave Hunk a half-grin, trying to take the frown from his friends face.

"Ah man, don't joke. It looks like it really hurts." Hunk walked up to get a better look. "You should have told us."

"Yeah, probably, but really it isn't an "emergency"," Lance said complete with air quotes.

"We could have worked something out, used Cosmo to get you some of this spray," Hunk said.

"I…yeah…you're right. I just didn't really want to talk about it either," Lance shrugged. "The spray really does help. The burns on the front aren't hurting at all now."

"Well, then let's get this on your back, too." Hunk moved to help get the spray on.

Lance held up his hand, "Just…just do it slow, okay, it stings on the places where the blisters popped and considering how much my suit was sticking back there, I'm guessing there are more than a couple of open spots."

"Okay, you tell me if I need to stop, I'll go slow." Hunk started spraying slowly, when he got to the first open area he heard Lance hiss and saw his grip tighten on the side of the chair. "Lance?"

"No, keep going," he answered through gritted teeth, "it hurts, but only for about a ten count then it feels a lot better."

"Okay," Hunk sniffled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hunk, don't cry, man, you're helping me."

"I know, I was just thinking I should have helped you more before. That Bob guy was a serious bully, just like the ones we used to deal with in school, you know? I should have stood up to him, I should have said something. You are so not stupid." Hunk's guilt poured out.

"Dude, I know that. I do. I just hate feeling that way. I hate it when I can't do something that I know I can…" Lance growled out, "uggh! That doesn't even make sense."

"You forget how well I know you? Of course, I understand. Who knows you've thrown up more before tests than I have when flying?" Hunk, placed a hand gently on Lance's head, as the only obviously not burned part of his friend. "The hours you spent studying for tests, the times you had it completely memorized and could practically recite the book, and then still barely passed the test? Your test anxiety is not your fault, it doesn't make you stupid. That guy Bob was the stupid one."

"No," Lance frowned, "No, I think he knew exactly what he was doing."

Hunk froze. Of course Bob knew what he was doing, he was super powerful and obviously the Galra were puppets Bob was controlling, so Bob is the one that picked Lance. "It was part of the test? But why? What did he want to learn?"

"How stupid I am?" Lance offered darkly.

"No, no cause he set us free when we acted as a team, he gave us a chance to get free when Pidge tried to save us. He was testing the whole team." Hunk frowned in thought. "He wanted to see what we would do. He didn't punish us when we tried to help you. He didn't punish Pidge when she attacked him, he rewarded her."

"So he picked the weak link and exploited it." Lance sighed.

"NO way! Seriously, Lance, don't say that. We all have weakness, that doesn't make you weak. You still tried and didn't give up. That is one of the best things about you man. You never gave up on me. How many people would keep an engineer on their team that puked every time they went in a simulator?"

"How could I not, you are seriously the best friend and the best engineer I've ever met! I wanted the best on my team!" Lance smiled up at him.

"I am here apologizing to you and you are trying to cheer me up. Lance, I totally love you man." Hunk ruffled his hair. "So I have your back done, what about your legs."

"Yeah, give me a minute to slip these off." Lance stood up and started slowed pulling the rest of the suit off. "You remember those alien boxer briefs you got me?"

"The mood shorts?" Hunk had gotten the "mood shorts" as he called them at the last space mall they had visited. On their birthdays each year Hunk and Lance would get each other gag gifts after they figured out that they were both prone to crying when getting sentimental gifts. This way they could show their appreciation for each other and avoid the messy tears. He had seen them in a weird alien clothes shop, that claimed they were authentic earth clothes. They were like mood rings, but boxer briefs, Lance had laughed until he cried. He swore he would wear them. It went down as one of the best gag gifts he'd ever gotten him.

"Yeah those, apparently they are resistant to whatever that goop was." Lance finished pulling the suit off, revealing the mood boxers. Lance chuckled as he sprayed his legs with the healing stuff. "Hunk, I owe you a huge thank you."

"What for?" Hunk asked confused at the laughter and the change in direction of the conversation.

"Dude, you literally saved my butt." Lance was laughing harder now and Hunk joined in.

"We good?" Hunk asked when the laughing died down.

"Yeah. We are always good Hunk. I was just pouting..."

"Nope. Not going to do that," Hunk cut him off.

"What? Do what?"

"Pretend you weren't really hurt. You weren't pouting. You aren't stupid. And I am sorry you had to go through that." Hunk looked square in Lance's eyes to be sure he got the message. "And now I would totally hug you, but you are covered in weird Altean goo and only wearing your underwear."

Lance snorted and then looked back at Hunk, "Thanks man, really, thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Lance found his loose fitting pjs to slip into and climbed into his bunk. He felt better. The burns felt tight and warm still, but it seemed like the blisters were shrinking and the open skin had already sealed up. He was tired. He needed sleep.

It was good to talk to Hunk. He understood some of what was going on in his head. He'd dealt with Lance's feelings of inadequacy about his intelligence many times. He and Hunk had been friends for a few years before the Garrison. They'd met online when Lance had been researching a paper for school. Hunk had been great helping him find the right resources and proofreading for him. At some point during their talks Hunk had mentioned he was struggling with his Spanish class. He just wasn't great with words, but Lance was. From then on they would chat at least once a week and, when they were fifteen they both applied and got into the Garrison. Hunk with three languages to balance out his tech heavy training and Lance with a B average in the tech classes that had been his bane.

He knew he wasn't stupid, being upset and hurting had made it too easy to fall back into that old fear, but now hurting less and talking out what Bob was doing helped him step back and calm down. He shouldn't have snapped at everyone. Pidge didn't mean anything, she always talked to him like that and usually he just let it go, because it was just Pidge. She wouldn't have talked to him at all if she didn't like him.

Keith also had tired to apologize. What he said still hurt, but Lance hadn't given him a chance to finish his apology, maybe if he had…maybe not. He was still pretty mad at him. He sighed and closed his eyes, tomorrow, he would deal with Keith tomorrow.

"Lance! Lance!" Pidge banged on the outside of Red. "Lance, can I come in?"

Lance blearily opened his eyes, he hadn't set an alarm because he wasn't supposed to go on the training this morning. He sat up, his burns were stinging a bit again and he was stiff.  
"What do you need, gremlin?" he cranked.

"I brought you the coordinates for the training, so you'd know where we are. Also Hunk said you'd need help getting the spray on your back." Pidge shuffled her feet waiting to come up. She had her tablet under one arm and a can of spray in her hand.

"Okay, fine. Sorry, I forgot someone was supposed to bring that. I was asleep. Come in." Lance sat up and pushed his covers back. His hair was standing up on end and he hadn't put on his face mask last night. When Pidge walked in she smirked at him.

"Looking good there," she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, at least my hair only looks like this in the morning, what's your excuse?"

"Ha, ha," she looked over her glasses at him. "I've got the location on my tablet here and I'm not supposed to take it with me so..." She held it out to him.

"You're trusting me with your precious?"

"Of course? Why wouldn't I?" she frowned.

"Well, I mean what if I mess something up on it?" Lance asked, head tilted to the side.

"You know how to look up coordinates on here. You have done it before. Besides, I would totally break your fingers if you mess it up." she tried to joke, but it came off flat. Taking a deep breath she looked over at him and set next to him on the bed. "You know when I was a kid I never had friends."

Lance looked up shocked. Pidge wasn't usually the type to open up.

"I was a nerd. I was different. I was smarter than everyone else in the room, even smarter than my teachers. They picked on me. They called me names. They shunned me, all because I was smart." Pidge leaned forward and propped her chin on her hands. "Matt, he understood, but he was better at making friends. He had a couple good friends that would stick up for him. He said it didn't matter what the others said because as long as he had them, he didn't really care what anyone else thought. I didn't have that. I just had me. One day it occurred to me that they were making fun of me because I was smarter and that made them dumber. So I started teasing them right back, calling everyone stupid or dumb, making fun of their ideas; it worked they stopped." Pidge sniffled a bit and wiped a tear from her face.

"So, then I just kept doing it. I didn't even give anyone else a chance, I just started teasing them before they could tease me. And that worked too, everyone left me alone. Everyone except you." She looked over him with a smile.

"I called you stupid, idiot, made fun of you, ignored you, and you just kept coming. I didn't get it, you confused me, I don't like being confused. So I started trying to figure it out, started trying to figure you out. I got to know you better and then I got to know Hunk - and before I knew it I had those people that would stand up for me. Just like Matt had - a couple good friends."

"I don't really think you are stupid. I don't really think that you know. I just say that, I just always say that, and I'm sorry."

Lance wrapped her up in a hug. "I know that, Pidge. I was just in a bad mood. I know you are teasing. Normally I like your teasing, you don't think I really think you're a gremlin, do you?"

Pidge huffed, "Of course not, you dodo. So no more calling yourself dumb, and I'm never letting anyone else call you dumb either. I'm totally the only one who gets to call you that. I'm kicking the butt of the next person that even comes close, and that includes you. Now shirt off, I have to spray your back before I go." Pidge playfully glared at him.

Lance laughed and pulled off his shirt. His skin was still red but the blisters were gone and where they had popped the skin was healing. She sprayed his back carefully.

"Now you, finish putting this on and we'll be back tonight to help you with your next dose before bedtime."

"Thanks, Mom." He threw his shirt at her.

"Oh, and Hunk left you some breakfast. He covered it and set it near the fire to keep warm. We're heading out now." Pidge tossed the shirt back at him, hitting him in his face.

"Have fun climbing rocks," he smirked.

"Oh joy, a whole day without my computer dangling from a rope on a cliff, what joy!" Pidge snarked on her way out the door with her arms thrown up in the air.

Pidge stepped out of Red. The others were already gathered and ready to go. She hurried and grabbed her pack that she was to carry.

"Okay, everyone, let's get moving." Keith, had his own pack already on his shoulders. "We are going to hike out on this heading for about 60 dobashes. There are a series of small cliffs, should make for a good workout without being too tough for the beginners. He looked over at Romelle who was getting help from Coran putting her pack on. "Pidge, is Lance good?"

"Yeah, he just overslept. The healing stuff seems to be working well, cause it looks a lot better than what Hunk said last night."

Hunk and Coran both visibly relaxed. Keith nodded, pleased with the news.

"Okay, well let's head out. Shiro and I are both experienced with the gear we are using and we have done a lot of climbing, so if you have any questions please ask. The wolf will be acting as our safety net. The rest of us will be paired up - Romelle, you are with me, since you haven't done this before. Hunk with Shiro, Coran and Allura, and Pidge and Krolia. Stay with your partners and let's head out."


	6. Chapter 6

Lance walked over to the fire and got the breakfast Hunk had left, some sort of purple mush and green fruit. It looked weird, but tasted great, something like corned beef hash and cantaloupe. Hunk had some kind of freaky intuition when it came to cooking. Lance leaned back and relaxed while he finished the meal. The mice were playing around near Blue, he could hear their little squeaks every now and again. Kaltendecker was tethered between Blue and Red, someone had put out some hay for her and she was happily munching away. He smiled and decided he would milk her so they'd have some milk for their meal tonight. Well everyone except the Coran and Allura, they still refused to drink the milk and in fact wouldn't milk the poor cow either.

He was feeling so much better. The burns were almost completely gone, just a tight warmth left over that he was sure would be completely gone with the next application of Coran's healing spray. His mood was nearly as improved as his health. Talking with Hunk and Pidge had helped significantly and just some time to get over the fear and frustration from the whole thing. He was not the Paladin he had been when he started this adventure. He knew he belonged as a part of Voltron, sometimes he wondered what part, but he was confident no matter what happened he would have a place as a part of the team. He was confident in what he was doing most of the time. He knew he was a good fighter, a good strategist, a good pilot, and a good friend. He had worked really hard to achieve what he had and he deserved his position. Sometimes the old anxieties and depression would creep up on him, like it had yesterday, but most of the time, most of the time he had it under control.

Lance made himself busy around the camp. He found a sewing kit and patched a shirt he had torn and a couple of the blanket hems that had been fraying. He did diagnostics tests on the lions. Pidge had background checks running constantly, but the full diagnostic could only be done when they were stationary, or as Lance had told Pidge "sleeping". With the extra day on this rock, Lance didn't feel bad using the power for the test and it had been a long time since it had been done. He figured Pidge and Hunk would be thrilled to have the data to review during their next leg of the trip. While he was totally comfortable with turning on the tests and could spot a big issue, the minutia of the data was beyond him. He cheerily said goodnight to Red who had been purring in the back of his mind most of the morning, so pleased he wasn't hurting or sad.

He milked Kaltendecker and happily chatted with her about how her trip had been and if she was enjoying her time on the ground. She mooed at him. The mice were pleased when he provided them with a bowl of cream. He started wondering if he could make a butter churn. He scrounged around camp and found a solid bucket with a lid and an old gear, but he really needed a handle and something to cut a hole in the lid. As always, Lance had a habit of talking to himself or the lions or Kaltendecker or the mice as he worked. The lions didn't give him anything, but he figured they were pretty deep into their diagnostic right now. Kaltendecker mooed and swished her tail, which was less helpful than one might imagine. The mice on the other hand squeaked happily and led him to a broom that was stashed in the back of Yellow.

"Huh, wonder what Hunk uses this for? Do you know?"

The mice pantomimed Hunk using the broom as a weapon, no a backscratcher, maybe a dance partner…either the mice weren't good at this or Lance wasn't.

"Well, if I cover the broom part up with a blanket and clean the handle after, he can just have it back anyway - for whatever he uses it for." Lance narrowed his eyes at the mice again who looked like they were now miming riding the broom. "Now for a hole cutter…I bet Hunk has something in his tool kit." Sure enough he found a drill with a hole cutter bit - or at least that's what it looked like and he was pretty sure he could make it work. After getting it all together he pulled up whatever info Pidge's tablet had for this planet and the surrounding galaxies to read while he churned away.

There were five other planets revolving around this star. Two of them were very close to the sun and super hot, more like balls of lava going around the sun than a planet, the next had a super dense atmosphere that was crazy poisonous to most lifeforms, though Pidge had noted some life on the planet. Lance wondered what those most look like that live there? Wonder if they could even live in any other atmosphere? The next was the planet they were on. Similar to Earth's atmosphere, but slightly smaller. It had less surface water and a lot more rocky area. Nothing that looked like a beach or a desert Lance noticed. The last planet was a frozen ball of rock barely holding on to the star.

There were six other galaxies nearby - it was still crazy to think of galaxies as nearby, but at the speeds they traveled - well. The furthest away actually had a planet with an advanced society, or at least it appeared to have signs of an industrial society. Pidge had noted that there didn't appear to be any signs of space travel or ships in the area and Lance found a program Pidge had running to check for any ships entering the star system they were currently occupying. It didn't show anything.

So the butter didn't turn out as nicely as he had hoped. It kinda came up in chunks instead of one big piece, of course he'd never made it before, so maybe it was supposed to look that way? He scooped the pieces and squished them into a food container and placed it in the space cooler Hunk had designed. He found some leftovers stew in the cooler and placed it on the fire to warm for his lunch. There was a note on top from Hunk "Enjoy Buddy and feel better :)". The stew and milk made a great filling lunch and when he was done he was ready for a nice long nap. He pulled some blankets together and made a place to lay near the fire. He pulled a box over and propped up his feet. The mice came running and curled up on his chest.

"Hey, little guys, wanna take a siesta with me?" He punched a few buttons on Pidge's laptop activating the perimeter alarms that had been set up and leaned back to relax.

When he opened his eyes it was dark. He startled awake to the quiet around the camp. No one had woken him? He checked and Pidge's tablet was still lying right next to him. According to it the team should have been back almost 60 dobashes ago! Where were they?

"Pidge! Hunk? Guys?" Lance yelled, a chill going down his spine as no one answered. He grabbed the tablet to check the location Pidge had left him and turned on a program the would pinpoint the trackers in the Paladin gear. One ping - Only one ping and it was his armor.

"No, no, no, where could you be?" He quickly ran to put on his armor and grab his bayard. He knew they were climbing so he got a bag together with some rope and other equipment he might night. The lions were still deep in the diagnostic so he couldn't get their help and was kicking himself for having started all of them at once. He made sure they were all sealed up tight and set up the particle barriers to be activated if someone tripped the perimeter alarm.

"Okay, I can do this. I'm sure they've just gotten lost or something. Pidge just needs her tablet to find her way back to camp. Yep, that's it, that's all, that's why I feel like my skin is crawling and I want to throw up. Okay, you guys," Lance addressed the mice, "you are in charge of the camp and taking care of the lions, can you do it?" The mice lined up and saluted. "I knew I could count on you." Lance saluted back and turned to leave camp. He was going to go and find his friends and really hoped they would be laughing at him for over reacting before the night was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow :) This story just passed my other story Welcome to Miami for hits and It wasn't You for my story with the most kudos - Go Family :) It's like watching my kids race or something. LOL  
> Anyway that deserves another chapter

Lance followed the trail the others had left, even in the dark, with the lights from his suit he didn't find it hard. He wasn't a genius tracker, but the others weren't exactly hiding which way they were going. There were plenty of footprints in the occasional dirt patch as he made his way across the rugged terrain. Lance knew Pidge had mentioned some forests nearby, which had life, but so far he hadn't seen a thing other than rocks and dirt. The campsite was on nearly flat rock, but here it was like a giant had taken his fist and smashed into the rock, there were chunks sticking up here and there and between the large slabs was bare earth. He didn't even see any plant life growing between the rocks.  
As he approached the location where the team was supposed to be training, he stopped to listen. No voices, no echoes, no sounds that would indicate 8 people and a space wolf were nearby. He pulled up the locater app on Pidge's tablet, and found zero pings - not even his armor was picking up now.

"Quiznak," he muttered under his breath. On one hand it actually comforted him a little since there was apparently a reason he couldn't see his friends on the map. On there other it didn't really make it any easier to find them. He continued on and was soon at the top of the 100 foot cliff the team had picked. It was broken up into smaller drops with ledges about every 10 to 20 feet. He could see why Keith picked it. He quickly located the ropes the team had set up and used to climb down. It looked like everything had been set up and the ropes went as far down as he could see at least. There was no one in sight.

"Keith?" he tried over the comm. Nothing but static, just like the last three times he tired, he was afraid whatever was messing with the armor signal was messing with communications as well.

Since the ropes were already set up, he slipped into a harness, checked that they were secure and began to make his way down. Rock climbing was something Keith and Shiro both liked, so this wasn't the first time he had done it. The first time alone and the first time in the dark, but there were plenty of handholds and it seemed whoever had gone down this way first had made an effort to make the holds easy and obvious, probably Keith helping out Romelle. When he reached the bottom he was sweating and his skin was uncomfortable and tight from the healing burns, but nothing so much as to slow him down. The base of the cliff had a lot of footprints in the dirt. Like some of the team had wondered around down here waiting on the slower climbers. It took him awhile, but he finally found where they had headed off away from the cliff. He didn't see anything obvious to tell him why they had chosen to go this way, maybe Cosmo had chased an alien rabbit or something.

He checked the locator again, still nothing, putting it back in his pack and pulling out a hydration pack he sat down and closed his eyes. As he finished sipping the water, he thought he heard something - concentrating he could pick up the sound of running water. Knowing how much better Altean hearing was, this would have been obvious to Coran, Allura and Romelle, maybe the team just wanted to check it out.

Picking up the pack, he carefully made his way along the trail left behind. This path was as clear and easy as the one on the way to the cliff. It looked like steps just wandered about together, then sometimes straying apart and then back in - nothing suggested running or a tight formation that Keith and Shiro would have demanded if they suspected danger.  
As he came into view of the water, he breathed in deep, the water smelled fresh and clean and there was a mist hanging below a small waterfall that feed into a deep pool, leading off the pool was a rapid, but shallow stream full of smaller smoothed rock. The waterfall itself seemed to be pouring out of the side of a cliff face, like someone had poked a hole in a bucket. It was still dark, but it seemed a small moon had risen and it reflected a pale yellow light on everything. Lance made his way along the pool, everything here was rocky and he had lost the team's trail. His only choice was to search around and try to find it.

"Where are you? Where are you?" He kept muttering and moving around the pool toward the waterfall. He couldn't lose them now, not now, after everything they'd done and been through. "Think Lance, think, where are they? This is stupid, they are here, you just have to find them. They didn't disappear." As he moved the light from his suit reflected off something on the cliff wall.

He walked up and placed his hand on the groves cut into the side of the wall. There were drawings all over, pictures of a city, pictures of a strange people with large hunched forward bodies, hands that touched the ground when they stood, and rounded heads with no neck, ears, or hair. There were pictures of flying ships and stars and possibly other planets. It didn't make sense because Pidge had specifically noted no space travel in this area, but the civilization pictured seemed to have that sort of ability. Progressing further along the cliff and into the picture story Lance found the first of the images to explain why they hadn't found these people - a galra warship. It was pictured with a cannon blast and people running, cities burning, walls crumbling, the sad story of many fallen worlds he had visited. The last of the pictures was of Haggar, complete with her white hair and face marks and glowing eyes. It was dramatic because it was the only color in the whole scene. She was standing in a magic circle of some kind with druids around the edges, and around the outer part of the circle was death - dead aliens, dead animals, dead plants - all withered and empty looking. Lance bowed his head as his hand reached out to touch the imagine of a small dead alien, a child maybe. This world had suffered and lost so much to the Galra and his heart hurt for them.

As he was standing in silence a sound caught his attention. It was coming from some rocks to his left. He turned to walk that way when a low growl from behind him stole his attention.

"Easy, whoever you are, I don't know how you got behind me," he slowly turned toward the sound only to be knocked flat by large paws slamming into his back. He may have screamed, in a very manly way of course. The creature on his back proceeded to nuzzle at his neck and lick his helmet. "Cosmo?"

Lance rolled over and the space wolf looked him right in the eyes. "Hey, boy, it's good to see you, where are the others? What's going on…and wow I really wish you could answer any of that." Cosmo cocked his head to the side and leaned forward. Lance put in arm around the wolf and blink and he was somewhere else. It was darker, only his suit provided light so they must be inside of something. He heard groaning from behind him. He turned and found Princess Allura. She was lying down with a bandage wrapped around her head and blood crusted on her check. Every once in awhile she would moan and turn her head, but her eyes were closed.

"Allura!" he hurried to her side and touched the unmarked side of her face, "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes batted open and then closed again, she swallowed, and then tried again to open her eyes. "Lance?" she croaked.

"I'm here. Allura, you're going to be okay," he gently grabbed her hand and patted it. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"The others?!" she asked in alarm.

"There is no one here, except you and Cosmo." he answered as calmly as he could.

"Then they took them, they took them, they were going to kill me, but Cosmo saved me, he brought me here. I don't remember why, I don't know what happened. They came out of the waterfall. There were so many and I thought I could talk to them, but they were afraid of me. They took us, somewhere, I can't, I don't remember…" her eyes filled with tears and her brow furrowed in obvious pain.

"Easy, Allura, you're hurt. It looks like you got hit pretty hard in the head."

"I have to remember, I have to help them, I'm failing them. What kind of leader am I?" She asked with desperation and pain.

"Allura, you are hurt. You are so wonderful and a great leader, please, don't cry," Lance wiped her tears.

"How can you be so nice to me, when I failed you too?" she asked.

"When did you fail me?"

"You were hurting on that game show and I didn't see it. I was so afraid that we would be stuck there forever and everything we worked for would be lost - My father's legacy, our fight for freedom, all of our friends. But I was so focused on my fears that I didn't see what was happening right in front of me. I could have lost you, I let you be hurt, ridiculed, burned…I failed you because I didn't even know it happened.

"There was nothing you could have done. And besides what am I compared to all of that big stuff you were thinking about, that is so much more important…"

"No!" she snapped her eyes open and looked straight into his, "No, we are not the Blades, we do not place the mission over the individual. What we stand for, what we are fighting for is the value of each and every life. You are critical to what we do. We are not who we should be without you." She tightened her grip on his hand. "I am so sorry I was blinded. I will not let it happen again. I promise you."


	8. Chapter 8

Lance leaned back and took stock. Allura was usually a calm presence with a plan, but with her head wound she was confused and hurting. He needed to get her to safety and he needed to go after the team. He had no idea why Cosmo had brought the Princess to this little cave instead of back to camp, maybe it was too far for him or her confusion upset him? Allura was in no shape to travel and he couldn't leave her alone. He needed to think. There had to be something, he just needed to calm down and make a plan.

Alright first, Allura is here, but needs to be somewhere safe, she would be safe with the lions. Okay but he doesn't want to risk the team by waiting even longer to go get them. So Cosmo, we need to see if he can get us to the camp and get me back here. And Cosmo is a freaky cool space wolf, but he does not talk. So risk - risk leaving Allura alone knowing aliens want to kill her in what might be a safe spot vs risk taking her back to a for sure safe spot and leaving the team with aliens that might want to kill them - possibly for most of the night if Cosmo couldn't teleport him.

He just couldn't leave Allura, she said they wanted to kill her and could be hunting her even now. He was going to have to trust the team to keep themselves out of trouble a little longer, they were together and they would help each other if needed. He was sure of that.

"Alright, Cosmo." He looked over at the wolf, who cocked his head sideways at him. "I need you to blink us back to the camp, think you can do it?" The wolf bounded over to him and Lance wrapped his arm around Allura and used his other hand to grab onto Cosmo's fur. And blink, but they weren't back at camp, they were at the top of the cliff. "So, good work, but not exactly where I was aiming for." Cosmo whined a little, something about this place must be throwing him off. "Want to try again?" Another blink and this time they were back at camp. Cosmo was panting and laid down with another whine.

Lance had never seen him react to blinking like that before, so something was definitely off. The mice scurried up onto Allura squeaking with alarm.

"I know guys, she got hit in the head." Lance helped Allura onto the blanket pile he had made earlier and brought her a hydration pouch. "Try to drink slowly. I didn't ask earlier, are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just some scratches and bruises, nothing that hurts like my head. I think they threw rocks at me."

"Okay, just let me do a scan real quick here and see what it says. Pidge has a program on here and hopefully it can double check for you." Lance pulled out the tablet and did a quick scan over Allura's person. The scan showed her usually pink color, but her head was shaded yellow and there were some small yellow spots on her arms. If Lance remembered Pidge's color coding correctly - yellow was like caution, not an emergency which would have been red. So caution, Allura stays in camp. "Good, looks like nothing else is showing up, but you definitely need to stay still and get some rest."

"I can't rest, we have to go for the others." Allura sat up too quickly and grabbed her head as she moaned in pain. Lance moved to ease her back onto the blankets and the mice sharply squeaked their reprimand.

"Allura, I will get the others." Lance spun the scanner around and on a whim tried it on Cosmo. It was reading dark yellow all over his body, which could just be because the scanner didn't work on wolves or could be because he was sick or hurt, either way Lance wouldn't risk him. "Allura, something is wrong with Cosmo too, his teleports seemed to really wear him out and he's panting hard. You need to stay here and keep on eye on him, please? Keith would be really upset if something happened to him."

Allura grimaced, headache or no she could tell he was leaving her behind because of her injuries more than Cosmo's, though his concern for the wolf was genuine. Lance did seem to have a soft spot for the animals in their group.

"I'm going to go now, I need to hurry back to the waterfall. Can you remember anything else? Anything that will help me find them or know what to expect?"

Allura concentrated on the incomplete memories of her afternoon. She remembered reaching the bottom of the cliff and then Romelle hearing water and wanting to see it. After that everything was incomplete flashes that didn't even seem to be in order. A picture on a wall, large dark creatures moving out from behind the water, yelling, blasts of blue light, someone screaming "witch", rocks coming towards her, Pidge being carried over a hill, Keith and Shiro being drug behind another alien, angry voices, and more screams…she startled as Lance put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't."

"I don't remember clearly, but there were creatures from this planet, some of them at least were behind the waterfall. I think they thought I was a witch? They threw rocks and had some sort of weapon that fired a blue burst of light. They didn't go back under the water, but went over a hill. It seemed like everyone was unconscious being taken away, but…Oh it is so frustrating!"

"Hey, that helps, I know where to start looking and I know to look out for rocks and guns." Lance smiled down at her. "I'm guessing Cosmo got you out of there when you got hurt. I'm off to go and get the others. Don't wait up for me." He gave her a cheezy grin and the finger guns, it had been awhile since he'd pulled those out.

"Lance," Allura chided, "please be careful."

"Always," he assured, though he didn't quite meet her eyes. "Seriously though, if I'm not back in 6 vargas, and you can pull it off, bring Blue and find us. The lions will be out of diagnostic by then. And if we're not on our way back or I haven't made contact we're going to need bigger guns."

"Alright, Lance, but if the Lions awaken sooner, I will come then." She grasped his hand in hers. "Do be safe, please?" She looked up and he met her eyes and nodded. He gave her hand a squeeze and turned to double time it out of camp.

He made it to the cliff face in less than half the time, but he took his time going down, as he couldn't afford an injury. When he reached the waterfall, he tried to find a trail that lead away, but the yellow moon had started to set and it was very dark, there seemed to be another moon rising, but it was still below the horizon and was only giving off a faint blue tint to the sky. Sighing in frustration he made his way over to the rocks Cosmo had been hiding behind before and settled down to wait. Hopefully the second moon rise would provide him the light he needed to follow the teams trail.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance lightly dozed in the darkness. It was the middle of the night, after all, and his earlier nap seemed to have lost it's effectiveness. In about 20 dobashes the second moon had risen enough to provide pale blue light. He sat up slowly stretching out his long limbs and wishing he had thought to apply the last dose of healing spray before he left camp as his skin felt stiff. He hiked over to the waterfall and was able to find some very large tracks coming out from behind the water. They were round, some with a diameter as long as 1 1/2 of his feet, and relatively deep. He hadn't recognized them as prints before. He followed the trail back behind the falls, to see if he could gather any more information about who had the team. Behind the waterfall was a shrine of sorts, there were flowers and colorful rocks, bowls of a liquid that were burning with a soft yellow light, and some sort of marking that must be writing etched into the ground.

Tracking back out of the cave he was able to see similar foot prints on the other side of the pool. He made his way down to the shallow portion of the stream that flowed from the pool and crossed. He was able to find the trail again at the top of a hill, just as Allura had said. He could see several of the round prints in different sizes, several boot prints as well which made him feel better, and at least a couple of drag marks which did not make him feel better. There was, however, no sign of blood near the trail, so hopefully no one was too injured. Looking ahead he could see the trail lead into some rocky hills, he took the time to turn the lights off on his armor. He was going to be at enough of a disadvantage moving through this terrain, no need to put a lighted target literally on his body. He pulled his bayard out to the ready and began to make his way down the trail.

As he moved into the hills, he felt so exposed. He realized he was walking with his shoulders hunched together and down, not that it made much of a difference as he walked through the valley between the hills. Something to the left caught his attention. He stopped to listen. He didn't hear anything and he didn't see anything, but he'd learned to trust his instincts. He crouched down behind a large stone nearby and waited. Nothing, maybe he was just being paranoid. Then suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He screeched and spun around bringing his gun up to bear and found it pointing at Krolia.

"Calm," she said, "we are not far from the cavern they entered and they might hear you."

"Sure, okay, I'll be more calm when you don't sneak up behind me and scare me nearly to death." Lance whispered back at her with a glare.

Krolia smiled a toothy grin, "I apologize, Lance." She didn't really look sorry, more amused.

"Yeah, okay. Can you tell me what is going on? I found Allura and Cosmo and they're okay, back at the camp, but Allura got hit in the head and couldn't really remember much."

"I am relieved to know the Princess is safe. I had hoped the wolf was able to save her when I sent him after her." Lance frowned at that since usually he followed Keith not Krolia.

"Cosmo was acting off too, something about teleporting here seems to make him sick or weak."

"Yes, Pidge, noted there is an unusual radiation in this area, it does not seem harmful to us, but strongly blocked our radios and other signals. It must also have effected him."

"Okay, so where are they? What happened?"

"We had finished training and walked to a waterfall nearby, Romelle had heard it from the distance and wanted to wash off. I don't think she is used to sweating. When we reached the water, Pidge went down to test that it was safe. She was kneeling near the water when a burst of blue light came from behind the fall and hit her. She fell. Shiro ran to her and said she was unconscious. The rest of us prepared to face whatever was behind the water. As Keith and I moved forward more beams shot out and four large creatures moved from behind the water. They were nearly half again as tall as me and twice as broad. They have large column like legs and thick gray skin. Their arms were long enough to touch the ground, but these walked upright and carried strange guns that were the source of the blasts. Keith was the first to engage and while they were slow and he landed several hits their thick skin did not appear to take much damage. One strong hit sent him flying through the air." She closed her eyes to the unpleasant memory.

"When he landed I rushed over to him. He seemed dazed, but okay. The rest of the team was moving in to fight. Shiro had pulled Pidge back and Romelle and Coran were standing over her. Hunk, Allura, Shiro and Cosmo moved in to cover me while I checked Keith. As soon as the creatures saw Allura something changed. At first they had seemed angry, but when they saw her it was like they were crazed - almost afraid. They screamed 'witch' and began to fire almost exclusively at her, even though the blasts from Hunk's weapon appeared to be the only thing having an effect on them. Shiro was hit with a blast trying to shield Allura and then Keith was struck as well. While we were busy fighting, a second group came up from behind us and grabbed Pidge, Coran, and Romelle."

"Allura, asked everyone to stop fighting, she tried to speak with them. She asked them to stop, said we didn't mean any harm, that we were just visiting and would leave soon." Krolia shook her head. "It was as though they feared her more, perhaps thinking she would do some magic by talking to them. The ones in the back carried bags of rocks and began throwing them at her. Knowing their strength when I saw her hit I feared for the worst. I sent Cosmo with the instruction to take her to safety. Hunk, tried to blast more, but while it slowed them it wasn't enough and he and I were surrounded and forced to lay down our weapons."

"Hunk, tried again to talk to them again; ask them why they attacked us. One of the creatures said it was not for them to say, but that we would be taken to the Council. Another said it did not see why we needed to go to the council, because those who traveled with the witch surely deserved to die. They argued some but the largest one finally took charge and told the others to be quiet. He said that we didn't have magic like the witch. That the council must make this decision."

"Pidge, Keith and Shiro were carried or dragged and remained unconscious. When we neared the cave entrance up ahead. I noticed a small ravine to my left. It was dark then, the first moon having set. I took the chance and pretended to fall and roll off the cliff. Thankfully I was able to get a hand hold and stop my fall. The creatures were too large to follow me. And the one declared that the fall would likely be my death. They moved into the cave after that. I was able to climb up out of the ravine, but it took me quite some time to find a place to make my way back up, and get here. When I did I heard you coming."

"Great, so huge aliens, that we can barely touch with our weapons, and at least part of them want to kill all of us. You know just once I want to go to the planet that has fuzzy bunny people who just want to cuddle and give hugs." Lance griped.

"I personally do not like visiting Raqualla, I found the incessant chatter and clinginess to be annoying."

"Wait?! There really is a fluffy bunny planet?"

Krolia smiled amused again, "When this war is over I will take you all there myself."


	10. Chapter 10

Lance and Krolia made their way silently to the cave entrance. They ghosted their way into the tunnel. The path was nearly 20 foot tall and at least that wide. The stone looked smoothed, worked, there were drawings similar to the ones Lance had seen near the waterfall, though most of these portrayed life rather than death. The people of this planet gathering some kind of plants, making things, working stone, gathered together around a fire pit, and pictures of the moons and the sun in the sky above this planet.

Before they had entered, Lance and Krolia had briefly discussed their plan - or rather lack there of - everything depended on what was going on when they found the team. They both agreed they were at an extreme tactical disadvantage. Krolia theorized based on what she saw of Hunk's weapon's effectiveness, that a concentrated burst from Lance's rifle would likely stun one of the creatures, but it was not certain. Even stunned the creatures would be difficult to move or control. Though it had failed twice, diplomacy really was their best approach. Lance shared with Krolia the scene from the waterfall and they both agreed she should stay out of sight if possible. If the people of this world recognized her as Galra there would be little chance of negotiation, though they hoped that they would not as she was not targeted previously. Which brought them back to Allura, did the people think she was Haggar because of the picture or was it something more, how did they know she was the only one who used magic?

Lance felt Krolia touch his shoulder. He looked back and she pointed to her ear. She heard something. He nodded and slowed. They crept forward until he could hear voices as well. They had not encountered any guards. These people were not expecting anyone to come. As they got closer he began to make out words, which thankfully his translator recognized.  
"These creatures were found with the witch! She returned to finish us as the prophesy had foretold!"

"Maxus, why would she return, 500 lifetimes have passed, our people are simple, we are not the powerful empire we once were. There is no reason for her to return. There is no reason for us to be attacked - Use reason. Did you even speak with the creatures before you attacked?!"

"Yam, you did not see her, you did not see the magic surrounding her, there can be no doubt. She had the white hair, the face marks, and the powerful aura. She was a witch!"

"A witch, but the witch?"

It honestly sounded like a court drama. Two lawyers going at it. Lance felt himself relax a notch. This was good, this was promising for diplomacy. All of that left as their eyes peered into the large room ahead of them. It was like a hollowed out dome and they were entering near the top. A large carved stair way lead down through rows and rows of seats, circled around the dome. At the bottom in a large open floor there was a raised dais on which set four very large creatures. In front and below them on the floor were two more creatures and behind them were his friends. They were all conscious at least. The were standing on what could only be described as a gallows. Each had a rope around their necks and each was gagged with a dark cloth.

The creatures before them each wore sleeveless robes, one of the same color of dark cloth as the gags, and the other in white. The robes hung halfway down their large legs and were bound with gold colored cord at their waists. The figures on the dais wore golden robes, which were intricately decorated with colored stones and differently colored thread. On their rounded heads they each wore a golden circlet. Pretty clearly these were the most important people in the room. However, not the only people, the stands were filled with hundreds if not thousands more. The shape of the room allowed their booming voices to be heard from each seat.

Lance and Krolia crept along the top where they entered. There was a small ledge they could kneel behind and they were far enough away from the first row of seats to whisper, but if any of the creatures decided to leave the arena, they would be in trouble.

"Okay, we don't have time. I'm going to have to try to talk to them, at least stall them until Allura can get here with the lions, but that is probably going to be at least three vargas from now. It looks like there might be a tunnel that leads out of that lower level. Do you think you can try to sneak in that way and be ready to cut the others down if this goes south?"

Krolia nodded, her eyes snapping with anger and a low growl emitted from her throat. "I will not allow them to hurt my son."

"Yep, okay there Mama Bear, focus. Talking is still our best way out. And if we have to fight our way out I sure hope Blue is here smashing through a wall to save us. Of course, I can totally take out the ropes if needed being the awesome sharpshooter that I am, but I'm not sure I could get all of them in time." Lance's eyes showed he was being far more serious than his words let on.

"Let's just get them out of there."

The voices from below had continued arguing back and forth, describing how they found and captured the paladins, some history that must have been from when the planet was attacked by the Galra, and more about magic and auras.

"Look here, Yam, this one has the touch of magic about him. He has clearly been corrupted by the witch." The dark robed one, which must be Maxus pointed to Shiro, his tone colored by disgust.

"Maxus, allow these people to speak. How can we truly know who they are?"

"And what if they try to destroy us like the witch did before, would you risk our people!" Maxus pointed dramatically at the people in the stands.

"They aren't magic users!" Yam gestured to the paladins and Alteans, "you can see that as clearly as I!"

Lance had waited for Krolia to make her way back down the tunnel and wished her luck at finding her way to their friends and family. He took a deep breathe, now was his moment.  
He stood and took a running leap from the top of the stairs, he activated his jetpack and made his way to the floor. Several creatures screamed and there was general fear in the stands. About halfway down, some from near the bottom started to shoot at him.

In the loudest voice he could muster, "Stop shooting! I am hear to talk! My people deserve a chance to have our story told, to have our say! Give me a chance."

"How dare you speak at Council!" Maxus screamed and pointed at Lance. "You are not worthy to address our Honored Elders!"

"I'm not worthy?! At least I'm not spouting a bunch of lies. You don't know what you are talking about! You don't know these people you are accusing!" Lance was desperately trying to dodge the blue blasts which becoming thicker as more creatures with weapons appeared. He could shoot some of them, but it wouldn't help his cause.

Yam strode to the dais, "Please, Council, I have requested to allow these creatures a voice, and one has come, allow him to speak!"

The elders all turned their heads to each other and then as one raised their right hands. All sounds in the arena stopped expect Lance's jet pack and hopping down to the floor. They stopped shooting at him. When he landed on the floor he placed himself between his team and the dais and turned to face the Council.

"What are you called?" The Council spoke as one, all four at the exact same time, in one voice. Lance decided it was creepy.

"I am Lance, I am the pilot of the Red Lion, a Paladin of Voltron." Lance added his title hoping it would help his cause.

"Lance, Paladin of Voltron. You have not proven yourself worthy to speak to us. This carries the penalty of death, but you are not of our world and you have words we would wish to hear. We will give you a chance to prove yourself. We will allow you to prove you are worthy. Will you stand our test or will you die?"

"Are you kidding, is that even a real question? Of course I'll take the test." Lance turned off his jetpack and opened his visor. "So, what kind of test is it?"

"Only those true of heart, true to purpose, true of mind, truly loyal and true of soul can pass the test - only those are worthy to address Us. In this way we are always assured that truth is spoken." The Council spoke again. "Step forward."

Lance walked slowly and nervously to the dais. He didn't know what to expect. The creature in white looked nervous, the one in black smug - which really wasn't helping his nerves. As he passed Yam the creature looked him in the eye.

"Lance, Paladin of Voltron, do you willingly accept the test?"

"Yes."

"Lance, Paladin of Voltron, if you do not succeed you will be put to death. Do you still willingly accept the test?"

"That sucks and yes."

"Lance, Paladin of Voltron, step onto to the dais, may your gods protect your soul."

"Well, that's not encouraging at all." Lance muttered as he walked up the steps onto the dais. The creatures around him were twice as tall as him.

"Paladin of Voltron you are, the Council of the Elders of the Pontof Empire are we."

"That was very Yoda," Lance muttered nervously.

"You will begin the test now." As one the council members placed their left hands over Lance's head in a circle, a beam of white light shot down onto him and he screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance found himself in another place surrounded by white. There didn't even seem to be anything to stand on, just floating in white light. As he spun around a voice echoed, "Begin the first trial."

Lance felt like he started falling quickly through the nothing, he screamed and flailed, but continued down until he landed on a dirt path. He looked up disoriented and saw blue sky and clouds. The ground beneath him was covered in rocks and dirt. Grass grew to the side of the trail. There were wooden houses off to his left painted bright colors and palm trees growing beyond them. The sun shown brightly and there was a sound of ocean waves nearby - He was on Earth! Lance closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming his face. He took deep breaths savoring every one. He wasn't near his home, he wasn't sure exactly where he was. He didn't know how long he laid there just happy to be, but eventually a sound reached his eyes, a quiet sniffling sound. He looked around and spotted a boy sitting at the corner of one of the houses, his hair was long and tied back with a yellow headband. His legs were pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them and he was crying softly.

"Hey, kid, wants wrong?" Lance sat up and asked.

The kid startled and looked up, wiping tears from his eyes. "Nothing." He started to get up and walk away.

"Hey, you sure? I mean, you looked kind of sad?" Lance tried again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just mad at someone is all." he looked away and wouldn't make eye contact.

"Okay, can you tell me what your name is and maybe where I am?"

"Lance, don't you recognize me?" the little boy turned and immediately Lance recognized Hunk's eyes.

"Hunk? What? How?"

"I don't know," little Hunk shrugged.

"Who are you mad at?" Lance asked.

"You." he whispered.

"Me? Why are you mad at me!?"

"Why did you do that, why did you take this test that might kill you? I'm mad at you." Hunk pouted.

"Aw come on Hunk, have a little faith in Lancey Lance. I'm going to get you guys out of this." Lance gave him his best 'I got this' smile.

Hunk crossed his arms and frowned. "We'll see."

Suddenly they were in a different place, like blinking with Cosmo, and now they were surrounded by jungle and animal sounds. The trees soared over their heads and twin suns hung in the sky.

"Okay, we're not in Kansas anymore." Lance muttered.

"I don't think we were in Kansas before," Hunk added.

Lance raised his brows at Hunk, but didn't say anything. He realized his bayard was at his side so pulled it out and began to make his way through the jungle.

"Where are you going?" Hunk hurried beside him.

"I don't know, but standing still seems pointless. This test must be here somewhere." Lance was looking back at Hunk when it happened. A ball of angry black fur flew out of a nearby bush and landed on his left thigh. It hissed and growled and dug claws into his leg.

"OW!" Lance grabbed at the creature and pulled it off of him. It was only about twenty pounds but it was twisting and writhing around still trying to get him as he was trying to get a look at it. It had a long body and short legs, a busy tail with a white tip, and it's snout had sharp teeth, though it had not tried to bite him. It had golden eyes and large purple ears. It finally stopped struggling and just hung in his grip panting at him, a pink tongue hanging out in an almost friendly face.

"That you're idea of a game little guy? Not a good choice I could have shot you." Lance sat the creature down and reached out a hand to see if it would let him pet it. The creature shoved it's snout into his hand and licked. "Want to be friends, or still trying to decide if I taste good?" Lance smiled and patted it's head. "You look like a little space fox. Now run along, Foxy."

"I think he likes you." little Hunk pointed out. As he and Hunk continued through the jungle, the little fox had continued to follow them.

"One, of course, everyone likes me. Two, I didn't shoot him. And three refer back to one, how could he not like me?" Lance laughed and continued forward.

Several vargas later and they still hadn't found anything but jungle. Lance was surprised little Hunk didn't seem to be getting tired or out of breath, he'd asked him a few times to be sure he was okay, but the kid was not phased. Lance, however, was hot, thirsty, hungry, and his feet hurt.

"I think we need to stop for a break. I hear some water up ahead and maybe I can find something to eat?"

Little Hunk smiled, "I'll find you some food, if you get the water."

"Okay, kid, just stay with me though, something in this jungle might think you'd make a good snack."

Little Hunk just laughed and followed along. Lance shook his head, this was not his Hunk. He was a nice kid, but he wasn't exactly like Hunk had been at that age and Lance wasn't sure if he could completely trust him or not. On the other hand he looked exactly like Hunk and he was kid sized, so Lance wasn't going to let anything happen to him either. The little space fox followed along unfazed by the entire conversation.

Lance found a small running stream, the water looked deep and clear. There were some kind of small fish-like creatures swimming in the deepest parts. Lance unclipped a piece of his armor from his forearm and used it to scoop the water. He checked his armor and pulled out the water test strips from their usual place. After a minute the water checked out and he added the purification tab. The little fox looked at him panting so Lance pealed a second piece of armor to make a bowl for him and got him his own water. Since the fox was from here made sense the water would be okay as is for him. The little guy lapped it up happily. Little Hunk was picking berries off of a nearby bush. He said that they were good and before Lance could question him, had stuffed an entire handful in his mouth making happy sounds. Lance accepted a few of the berries and tasted one carefully. It did taste good, like blueberries mixed with bananas. He split the water between himself and little Hunk. They sat around enjoying their break. The little fox laid his head on Lance's leg and he fed him half of his berries. It was all so oddly calm and relaxed. Lance couldn't help wondering where the test was in all of this; it was too easy.

He really should learn not to think such things, it never ends well. A large creature burst out of the trail they had made down to the water. It was on all fours and easily as tall as Lance at it's shoulder. It roared like a lion and revealed long rows of jagged teeth. It's eyes were purple and it's bushy tail was blue, it was covered with course white and black mottled fur. The large ears were laid flat back against it's skull. Lance jumped up in front of little Hunk and Foxy and formed his bayard into a gun. He fired it up in the air hoping to dissuade the creature from its attack. It kept coming forward. He fired at it's feet and it stopped. It raised it's head and yowled a horrible long loud sound. Lance glanced back at little Hunk gripping his hands together in worry and at Foxy…Foxy who looked an awful lot like the creature and just leaned his head back and echoed the sound.

"Oh, hey, is he yours?" Lance backed up to Hunk and the little fox moved forward. The large creature put it's head down and sniffed. "Listen up, if you try to eat him, I'm totally going to shoot you between the eyes," but the little fox yipped and jumped and ran to the larger one. The large one nuzzled the baby and turned to look up at Lance. It gave him one last roar and turned to leave.

"Well, so much for my new little buddy. I bet Cosmo would have liked him." Lance turned back to Hunk, but it wasn't Hunk now, it was one of the Council.

"The first test is passed. You could have killed those creatures, each threatened you, but you did not. You cared for this child form and you cared for the small cantramox. Your actions reveal a pure heart."

"So, any chance we can just skip ahead and let my friends go?"

"You will begin the next test."

Lance was falling again and the jungle was gone. Then he was sitting in a chair at a table and across from him smirking was a gremlin - like straight out of the ancient movie - only this one had oddly familiar messy short hair and honey eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, the real Pidge better not find out I pictured you this way. Even though you're just a part of this test and not really Pidge." Lance looked across the table at the Gremlin.

"I am not as, as you say, the real Pidge, but I am her in all but reality. I am created from your memories and her spirit. The Council has many talents." The Gremlin spoke with Pidge's voice. "Are you ready for your test, loser, or you planning on trying to stall some more?" The toothy grin challenged him.

"Okay." Lance tried to process what she told him. She was and wasn't Pidge. He could and couldn't trust her. "So what's the test? Are you going to tell me this time or do I go for another hike like the last one?"

"Oh, it's not like the last test. It's not that easy." The Gremlin answered as she stood up. "I am something when I am not known but I am nothing when I am known. What am I?"

"What?" Lance looked at her puzzled.

"You heard me, can you not find the answer?"

"So it's that kind of test?"

"I ask the questions here and you provide the answers, if you are able." The Gremlin leaned across the table and stared at him, waiting.

"Okay, so something when not known, then nothing, and it's a riddle…oh right, it's a riddle! The answer is a riddle." Lance answered her pleased he was able to figure it out so quickly.

"Good, now, something a bit more challenging? We kill, and we give life. We are either poison or fruit - you chose. What are we?"

Lance was at this point not feeling very well about this test. He had after all just spent the last team challenge being called the dumb one. He didn't have much of a choice though, either he figured it out or they all died. So no pressure really…he was so going to puke.

"Okay, okay, so poison or fruit, life or death, but my choice, my choice…" He closed his eyes and tried to think of the answer.

"Okay, whiz kid, where's the quick answer? Stumped?" the Gremlin teased.

"Would you quit, that so isn't helping, or," Lance looked up at her and grinned, "maybe it is. Words. The answer is words."

"Correct. Feed me and it will give me life. But give me a drink and I will die. What am I?"

"How many of these are there?"

The gremlin smiled toothily. "As many as it takes."

"Okay, this is going to be a long day." Lance paced for several dobashes. He muttered and smacked his hand against his head. Finally he stopped and looked at her. "Fire."

"Good, though it took you a very long time to find that answer, am I too much for you?" The Gremlin laughed.

"Okay, if this test is to see if I'm smarter than Pidge, we might as well stop now. I am not smarter than her, she is a genius. That's not right, or fair, I bet no one on your council is smarter than her either!" Lance sputtered indignantly.

This time the Gremlin laughed loud and hard. "Of course not. I am brilliant, though the council is observing so maybe you shouldn't question how smart they are?"

Lance nodded slowly.

"Are you giving up?" she asked.

"No." he answered resolutely.

"Alright then, I am always somewhere between the ground and the sky, always far in the distance, always moving further away if one attempts to come closer. What am I?"

It had been nearly a varga and Lance still hadn't found the answer. He did puke this time in the corner of the room. His anxiety was making him feel like he couldn't breath and he could feel the edges of a panic attack hitting him. He closed his eyes and pictured the ocean, pictured waves coming into the shore rolling in from further and further out until he was looking at the line between the sea and the sky, and it hit him, "The horizon."

The gremlin smiled gently. "You are clever you know. Now a simple game," she waved her hand and a chess board appeared on the table, "the final part of your test."

Lance sighed as he sat down, "I can't beat her, I have played her many times and she laughs about how bad I am at this game. Please, I know I can't do this alone, there is a reason we are a team and work together; we all need each other," he looked into the honey eyes of the very person he would ask to help him with a test like this. Only it wasn't really her and he wasn't really sure he could trust her.

"The test is passed. A true mind is clever, but one must also know the limits of one's mind and one must be able to admit when they need assistance." the Gremlin faded away and the Council member stood in her place. "Are you ready for the next test?"

As Lance nodded the Council member faded and in its place was Coran. Lance reached out to steady himself as a wave of dizziness washed over him, but his hand swiped through where the table had been and he found himself seated on the floor in what appeared to be a hall in the Castle of Lions.

"Get up Number Three, the show must go on." Coran reached out his hand to Lance to help him up. "You need to get into make up, the bags under your eyes are big enough to hold a Garfnarlian Whompbat. Have you not been keeping up with your skin routine?"

"What? Coran where am I going?" Lance shook his head to clear out the cobwebs, it was getting harder to focus.

"The Voltron show, my boy, you are on in five dobashes! We can't leave your public waiting. We need this planet to join the coalition. Tonight's show is critical to successful negotiations and," Coran looked over at Lance slyly, "I have it on very good information that their favorite Paladin is Loverboy Lance. Now move it!" Coran finished with the boisterous yelling he had employed so often during that worm in his head time.

"Okay, Coran." Lance got up and started following the advisor down a hall when suddenly Pidge came barreling out of another hall.

"Lance, thank goodness I found you! You will not believe what I have found. These plans are going to change everything. If I can pull this off we won't have to worry about any planetary defenses again, this will completely protect any planet. I just need your help tracking down this material, it's only found on a planet…" Pidge clutched at his arm her eyes wide with excitement and discovery.

"Lance! The show, only four dobashes!" Coran called turning back.

Both of them continued to jabber at him as Hunk appeared in another doorway. "Lance, we need to deliver these supplies to the people on Rybash. They are starving, if we don't get them this food and medicine people are going to die."

Then from the comm system came Keith's voice, "Lance, the Blades are battling a Galra fleet and need our help. Get to your lion, they need us now!"

All the voices demanding, needing his attention, he spun around looking from face to face trying to decide where to go first, "Guys, I can't do it all at once!"

As he spoke and was turning he found there was another door that had opened behind him. Through it he could see a young Balmearian. He was on his hands and knees and a Galra soldier had his sword raised ready to strike.

Lance moved, he didn't think, didn't worry about what else needed him, he was not going to watch this kid die. As he rushed forward his bayard transformed into the Altean broadsword. He met the downward swing of the Galran soldier and was able to halt the blow. A loud clang rang out and he was once again in white light floating.

A voice from the nothing called out, "Your purpose is tested."

"Did I pass? Did I get it right?" Lance asked. He felt wrung out and weak.

"The right answer was to choose what was right for you. You are a defender, that is your purpose. Knowing one's purpose often means choosing it at the sacrifice of other worthy purposes. When Yam took this challenge he choose much as you did, Maxus chose differently as they have different purposes."

A council member appeared in the whiteness, "The testing is taking it's toll on your body Paladin. You may not live to see the end of the test. Are you sure you wish to proceed?"

"Yes." Lance stated and closed his eyes against the pounding of his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to 850 hits :) That's worth another chapter. Love the comments and Kudo's! Keep em coming it's great for my self esteem

"Lance. Lance get up."

Lance heard a voice calling him from what seemed like a distance. He was lying on the ground. Some ground, somewhere, but how he got there wasn't clear. He felt a hand touch his face.

"Lance, hey, wake up."

He opened his eyes to the concerned purple ones of Keith. They were in a room, with gray walls and a white ceiling. He didn't see any doors, or windows. The only things in here were him and Keith.

"So, Not Mullet, what's the test this time?" Lance asked warily.

"Don't call me that and how would I know." Keith frowned at Lance. He was pale and sweating and seemed to have trouble focusing. "Are you okay?"

"No, but you should know that. You're the ones that said I might die." Lance sat up slowly holding on to his head.

"What?! What do you mean you might die, what is going on, where are we?!" Keith jumped up and started pacing.

"Okay, so that's new. The other created people were part of the test." Lance looked at Keith carefully.

"I am not part of the test. I was standing on a box with a rope around my neck waiting to hang, watching the council put you into some kind of trance complete with screaming and falling down on the ground and looking dead, and then somehow I'm here." Keith paced the length of the room as he talked.

"Okay, so you're really Keith, but I think like me you're not really here, at least our real bodies aren't."

"Great more astral plane, magic, out of body fun," Keith spat.

"You know before we came out to space I thought the astral plane was like some kind of trippy hippy floaty happy place, but it seems every time we are there it has a lot more to do with life and death…mostly not dying, occasionally dying." Lance sat looking around the room, waiting.

"What do you mean occasionally dying?" Keith's narrowed eyes snapped back to Lance.

"Well, bit of an exaggeration, it was just the once. Do you see any openings in the walls, secret doors, windows?" Lance didn't really feel like getting up and checking for them himself.

"No and when did you die!" Keith hadn't seen anything on his pacing, but he decided to go along the walls and feel for seams to humor Lance. His heart was still thudding over Lance's casual reference to dying.

"A while back, there was an energy explosion. Allura and Blue were about to get hit, so Red and I pushed them to safety, but fast as we are we couldn't get clear."

"And you died?!" Keith stopped searching for seams to stare at the back of Lance's head.

"Yeah, it was weird, I was somewhere else, maybe in Red, given what we know happened to Shiro. Then I was back. Somehow Allura brought me back." Lance tapped his fingers against his leg, fidgeting, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You died." Keith sat on his butt in front of Lance. He was shocked. Lance had actually died, his friend could have been gone. In his mind he knew it was a possibility, they were in a war after all, but he'd never let himself really think about it. And for whatever reason of all the Paladins, it just seemed Lance wouldn't be the one to die. And here they were in a test and Lance might die again. It was all a bit much.

Lance looked up into Keith's face. Keith looked lost, sad. Lance was touched and a little surprised Keith was taking it this bad. After all he wasn't actually dead. Lance smiled, he guessed that meant Keith really did care about him.

They sat in silence for some time before the voice sounded above them.

"The Council has debated. It seems the human form is too weak for our testing. We fear you will die before it is complete. We are not heartless and it was not our intention that you not be able to complete the test. Therefore we will allow all of you to leave, except one. One will pay the price for the freedom of all. Choose one to die and the rest will be free to go. We have brought your leader here to help you decide since your decision will impact the entire team. State a name Paladin of Voltron and this will be over."

"No! No way, we haven't done anything. We are not going to leave someone here to die!" Lance yelled and slammed his hands against the floor.

"Lance." Keith reached out and grabbed his hand. "Stop."

"What stop, no, this isn't right. It's not fair. I just need a chance to talk and explain. I didn't do this so someone could die." Lance ranted.

"Lance. It's simple. You are dying. You can't save us all. Just pick me and go."

"Are you insane?! I just picked you as the one person to live the last time we faced this, why the quiznak would I do that!" Lance rounded on Keith.

"Because I'm the leader, like they said. I'm responsible for our team. If someone has to die, it should be me." Keith spoke calmly.

"Shut up."

Keith sputtered.

"No way. Just shut up. There is no way I am picking someone on my team, my friends, my family to die. No quiznacking way so just shut up!" Lance yelled and started to stand up, but was overwhelmed by dizziness and fell back down.

"Lance!" Keith reached out to catch him. "Come on man, and I'm not going to just sit here and watch you die." Keith stood and yelled to the ceiling. "Pick me. Hey, I volunteer, let him go! Let the rest of them go!"

A voice sounded all around them. "Loyalty given and loyalty received. This test is passed."

As the voice faded so did Keith, though he yelled in anger and tried to reach out to Lance as he disappeared.

Lance found himself floating again, but not in white light this time. In swirling blackness and pinpoints of light spinning around and around. Lance found himself in his Paladin armor floating in space. There was nothing around him, no voices, no sounds, just nothing and him.

"Am I dead?" he tried to ask, but no sound come out of his mouth. He tried again, and again nothing. He screamed, he could feel his body shake with the effort and yet not the tiniest sound reached his ears. So this was it, this was his end, just nothing, nowhere. He tried to orient himself among the stars, looking for familiar constellations, but he couldn't find any. This didn't seem to even be the stars above the planet he was on. There were no nearby planets, no meteors, no ships, nothing solid as far as he could see. Just the lights from far distant stars.

"What kind of test is this?" he asked with no sound. "There isn't anything here, can you even hear me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Lance floated. He wasn't dead he didn't think he was dead, at least it didn't feel like the last time. But of course, the last time he had Red. Now he was alone. He wondered if maybe this was how Shiro felt. Every moment seemed to go on forever. This whole quiznacking sensory depriving stupid test was going to make him crazy. He remembered Shiro talking about routine, keeping himself sharp, so he tried that. He started a sort of litany in his mind.

"Who am I? I am Lance, pilot of Red, Paladin of Voltron. I am brave. I am a sharpshooter. I am not stupid. I am from Earth. I am from Cuba. I have a family. My mother and father love me and miss me."

He would go through and describe every member of his family, what they looked like what they liked, why he loved them, what sort of things they were good at, and the last place he remembered seeing them before he left earth.

"Who am I? I am Lance, former pilot of Blue, pilot of Red, Paladin of Voltron. I am the right hand of Voltron. It is my job to protect the team, my friends my space family.

Coran, my crazy space uncle with the orange mustache and the stories and jokes. He always listens, never judges. He is kind. He loved that space ship and gave it up to save the universe, the last piece of his home, his family's legacy, and he offered it without hesitation. His favorite color is orange and he liked that stuff that tastes like hotdog water and feet.

Romelle, the really annoying little sibling with a million questions. Her whole family was taken from her, she basically witnessed genocide in action and on top of that no one believed her; and she still has this innocent joy about her like a million reasons don't exist for her to be angry and bitter. I don't know what her favorite color is, maybe blue? She likes Hunk's cooking and says everything is her favorite.

Krolia, Keith's full on mama bear. She promised to take me to the fluffy bunny planet. She is so strong and brave and basically saved Earth before I was even born. She doesn't seem the sort to have a favorite color, but maybe she does. I should ask her. I think her favorite food is trail rations, at least it is the only thing I've seen her really enjoy eating.

Shiro, my hero, he is everything I want to be. Strong, brave, kind, never quitting, always working to be better, be more. He survived in the astral plane for over a year, which if it is anything like this must have felt more like a billion years. It must have been horrible and even though I couldn't save him when he tried to reach me, he doesn't blame me at all. He has gone through so much and he's still him. He hasn't let the war make him into a monster or a cold machine, he's still my hero. His favorite color is white. I thought it would be black, but I asked him once. He said white was all of the colors. I think that was cheating. I wonder if he will have a new favorite food since he has a clone tongue now, Kuron seemed to really like food goo, I hope they didn't mess up and make his tongue wrong.

Allura, like a shining star, she guides an entire universe toward something better. She saved me. I was dead and she saved me. I couldn't live if I disappointed her. She smiles and the world is a better place. She always tries so hard to be right and perfect. I think she's learning now after Lotor that no one is perfect. I can't believe these people thought she was a witch like Hagger. They are so opposite it is crazy. Haggar is pure freaky evil. She would destroy even her own kid to get power. Allura would never seek power for herself. If they had just listened for even a few dobashes it would have been obvious to the stupidest creature that she was no threat. She likes pink and hot tea. No one who liked hot tea would destroy a planet, my abuella drinks hot tea.

Keith, my friend, my brother, he's become the leader that Voltron needs. He's still impulsive and puts himself at risk, but he always has his heart and mind on the goal. He will free the universe from the tyranny that started with Zarkon and has reigned for so long. I believe in him. He will see this goal through to the end and nothing will stop him. He might stop for chili, he loves chili, firehouse Texas style he told me once. His favorite color is red. I wanted to be him. Not like with Shiro and my whole hero worship, this was different. I wanted to be as good as Keith, I tried, I made us rivals, I challenged him at everything I could think of and he was just totally confused most of the time. Turns out I didn't need to be Keith to be good at stuff and in a way he's the one that taught me to be good at stuff by being me.

Pidge, my sister, the most brilliant and determined person I have ever met. If the chili distracted Keith, I'm sure she would finish the job. She tracked her brother and father across half the universe and brought them home alive, who does that, just Pidge. She loves all things science and technology and new, anything she can sink her brain into and get even smarter than she already is. The way her face lights up when she solves a puzzle or mystery is one of the most beautiful things in the world. Also the same face that is one of the scariest things in the world when she is angry. Do not cross the gremlin. I don't know if she likes a color or not, she'd probably pick fluorescent black or something just to be obnoxious. She does enjoy peanut butter for sure, straight out of the jar with a spoon. Looking back that really should have been my first hint she was a girl.

Hunk, my brother, no one knows me like he does. He knows everything about me, the good, the bad, and the crazy ugly. He's seen me break down and cry, like snot and tears and slobbery pathetic Lance. He's seen me scream at the top of my lungs and dance in the rain. He was right there with me almost every time from snot to dancing, Hunk has been with me for so long. He loves his family. His mom and dad are great and he has an uncle and some cousins that he adores. His extended family doesn't extend as far as mine, but he loves them like I love mine. He never thought I was too loud, too over the top, too much like so many others have, he has always accepted me - just me. He loves yellow and sunshine and Shay. I don't think he has a favorite food, he likes eating, but not as much as I do. He'd much rather cook and feed someone than eat. He has the softest heart and loves so freely. You want a friend, Hunk would be there for you. He's also a mechanical mastermind. He built a robot once when we were kids out of an old motorbike, some parts from a lawn chair, and some other bits he scrounged from a junkyard. It didn't do much, but he programmed it to wave at everyone that walked past his house. He said it was important to let everyone know you cared.

I'm going to have to start going over the animals next or start repeating myself. The world just keeps on spinning. I'm spinning. Round and around and around a I go, am I on a merry-go-round? Why won't these aliens hear me? Why am I here? What do they need to see?

Who am I? Apparently I'm a defender, but that feels right. It's not just my job as the right hand of Voltron, it is who I am. I've always been. I can't defend anyone out here it is just me! Just me and nothing, why?"

Lance spun himself around in frustration. He was dying they said, so why was he out here spinning in nothingness. He had to figure this out. He had to figure this out soon. His team was depending on him. He had to do something, he had to get out of here, where ever here was.

"I am not really here, I am not really here, I am not really here. This is not real, but how do I get out of it. How do I get back? How do I get back to my team, back to reality…back to life, back to reality…not helpful brain.

So if I'm not here, this doesn't matter, this isn't real. I can just take my helmet off, open the visor and open take a deep breath. Deep deep breath of nothing. Okay, terrified, but okay. I am now going to open the visor and not die."

Lance closed his eyes and removed his helmet. Nothing happened and he opened his eyes. He was standing in whiteness with the four council members standing around him.

"Lance, pilot of the Red Lion, Paladin of Voltron, we have watched you through these trials. We have observed, listened, and learned. We even heard you in the void. Your spirit is strong, not all have the strength to return. You have passed all of the tests we set before you and you are worthy to be heard. Your words can be trusted and believed by our laws. The words you spoke of your friends in the void were enough to convince us that your friend is not the witch who destroyed our world and that your friends are not a part of that evil world. No harm will come to them and they will go free. It is our great regret to inform you that your body is weakened. We do not know if it can sustain your spirit any longer. We fear you will not live long once you return to it."

Lance nodded, "At least I can say goodbye to them. This isn't how I planned on this ending. I'm on my way home you know." his throat constricted at the thought of never seeing Earth and his family again. "But I would do it all over again to save them, even knowing this is how it would end."

"Indeed, as one true to their purpose can only follow their path. It has been an honor to truly know you, Paladin."

"I'd like to say it was nice to meet you, but you pretty much killed me. Do me a favor, the next time, give the new guys a chance to speak before putting them in nooses and through crazy killer tests?"

"As you say." The four nodded solemnly. "Are you ready to return?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos :) New Chapter :)

Keith returned to his body with a start. For a brief terrifying moment he lost his balance on this box and nearly fell. As his body found it's center of gravity he reacquainted himself with the familiar scene. Lance was laid out flat on the dais surrounded by the four council members. They were still shooting that white light out of their hands and onto his body. He was not moving. When they had first started he had screamed and fallen, but since then he had been silent and still. Keith checked and each of his friends was still strung up waiting for the decision. The two "lawyers" as Keith was calling them in his head were seated at the base of the dais quietly talking with each other, as though they might even be friends when they weren't arguing.

A movement to his left caught his attention and he nearly sagged with relief at the sight of Krolia, she had a knife and was cutting partway through the rope around Shiro's neck. It seemed the attention of everyone left in the arena was firmly fixed on the dais. He wondered if it was required of their culture or they were all just nosy. He had been afraid to ask Lance about his mom since the council was listening in, but he had been genuinely fearful when he had awoken to be told she had fallen off a cliff. Hunk had seemed really upset and worried, so either she tricked him too or she had taken a terrible risk. She made her way down the line moving in the shadows cutting each rope enough so that if the order was given the ropes would break instead of their necks. When she got to Pidge's she barely left a strand holding it together. It would be obvious to anyone looking, but there was little to be done if she wanted to assure Pidge survived the drop.

When she reached Keith she whispered in his ear, "Are you okay? You seemed strange a moment earlier, too still."

Keith whispered back without moving his lips, "I was somehow pulled into that test they are giving him. He is passing, but it's killing him. They didn't sound sure he would live through it."

"Quiznack!"

"Pretty much. Do you think you can get close to the dais?"

"No, they are all watching. I can get into a position to be close and make a run for him, but not near enough to make grabbing him the first move." Krolia had already considered trying to reach Lance, but there was no way to make it to him unseen.

"Do it. If we have to make a move we'll just have to do the best we can." Keith knew it was as close to hopeless as he had been in a long time. If Lance didn't pass this test, odds were they would all die here.

As Krolia moved to position. Something began to happen on the stage. The light around Lance turned from white to gold. The crowd cheered. The two lawyers stood up and faced the stage.

"This one is worthy. The tests are met. We have made a grievous error." Hushed sounds of denial filled the chamber. "We have wronged good creatures, fighters for freedom, fighters against those that would have destroyed us 500 lifetimes ago. We have seen the truth. These others and their friend hidden near the platform will be set free. We are shamed. This worthy one is dying because of our ways, because we did not allow them to speak. The rules of our land must be changed. This must never happen again. We have given our word to the worthy one - Lance, Pilot of the Red Lion, Paladin of Voltron. His name will be added to the list of the worthy and we will honor him in our histories"

Keith had already torn down his rope and was moving toward the dais, the others were at his side. He really had phased out most of the speech after the "dying" bit. He did notice that they had been aware of Krolia's presence, just further proof that they would all be dead if Lance hadn't passed their quiznacking test.

"Keith, leader of Voltron, step forward. Your friend is weak, he cannot walk, his energy is very low and we do not believe he will live for much longer. He wanted to come back to say goodbye to you all. Please take him and leave in peace. We will not hamper your efforts. We are saddened that our actions have resulted in such tragedy. If it were in our power we would restore what has been depleted, but it is not. Please accept our blessing and our condolences." The council stood back as Hunk and Keith went onto the Dais and Hunk carried Lance down from the stage.

Keith turned and glared at them back stiff and head held high, "He would accept and so I will for him."

They gathered as close together as possible as they carried Lance out of the arena and out of the cave. Each of them wanted to be able to touch him, feel that he was alive at least for now. The longer they walked the more labored his breathing became. It was soon obvious that he would not make it back to camp. They found a small hill that was easy to climb and sat on it. The sun was beginning to rise and the sky was filled with pinks and greens.

"Lance likes sunrises." Hunk commented.

"Not as much as the ocean," Pidge added.

"Or rain." Coran commented.

"Lance saved us," Keith said. "He had a chance to chose one of us to die and they would have let him and the rest of us go, but he wouldn't do it."

"The plan to save you was his, he knew the risk and took it anyway." Krolia put her arm around Keith.

"He has always been brave." Shiro knelt down next to Lance.

"But I'm Voltron's leader, he should have let me take the punishment. I tried to convince him, but he just wouldn't listen." Keith cried.

"Keith, I am sorry, but I'm glad he didn't let you do that." Krolia tightened her grip around him.

Keith answered brokenly, "but I just don't want him to go." He turned and buried his face into his mother's shoulder. Pidge and Hunk cried quietly. They listened to Lance's harsh breathing and wished for a way to save him. Lance moved his head a little and his hand reached out.

"I think he is waking up." Coran noted.

"Lance, Buddy?"

A warm arm wrapped around him and he felt it left him up. He felt so weak. He couldn't move, everything hurt. Breathing hurt. Breathing shouldn't hurt.

"Lance," a small hand wrapped it's fingers around his, "can you hear us?"

"Lance, we are here for you," a larger stronger hand took his other hand and squeezed gently, "come back to us."

"Dear boy, open your eyes," as a hand rested on his forehead.

Lance tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. There was something he needed to do, something important, but he couldn't remember. Why did he feel so tired?

"So tired," he managed to mutter.

"I know, buddy, I know you are, but can you open your eyes for us?"

"I'd do anything for you, Hunk," Lance smiled sleepily and managed to pry open his eyes. Hunk had him wrapped up in his arms leaning against his chest. Pidge was holding his hand and there were tears in her eyes. Shiro had his other hand. Coran had a hand on his forehead soothing his bangs back. Keith was buried in his mother's arms, shoulders shaking. Romelle sat next to Coran an infinitely sad expression on her face, a hand resting on his shoulder. "They let you go."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Keith muttered wiping his face before turning to look at his friend. His eyes were red and puffy. "I told you to pick me."

"Couldn't do that. You know that." Lance answered quietly.

"I know. I wouldn't have picked you either." Keith took a deep breath and knelt down next to Lance. Shiro shifted to give him room. "Do you know why I picked you on that stupid game show?"

"Not because you didn't want to be stuck with me, I figured that much out."

"No. I wish it would have been more obvious to you sooner, but no that isn't why. There was just no way to tell you the real reason without telling Bob." Keith put his hand over Shiro's and Lance's. "This is why."

"You are going to have to be more specific, figuring out what you're thinking is beyond me."

"Don't joke. I picked you because I knew you'd come back and save us. I couldn't leave the team, I'm the leader I'm responsible for them, but I needed to get someone out that could get us all back. I knew you could do that. Just like you proved it today. Just because you aren't the best at everything, doesn't mean you aren't good at most things. Of all of us, you have the broadest range of skills. You're our jack of all trades. And you never give up, I knew without at doubt you'd find a way to bring us back." Keith gently squeezed his hand.

Lance smiled softly, "You really think that." His breathing was becoming more labored and black spots were dancing in his vision. "Thank you. All of you. I am going to miss you. I love you all. Please tell my family I loved them."

"No!" Pidge wailed and buried her head against his side.

Hunk pulled him a little closer and laid his head against Lance's, "They already know how much you love them, but I'll remind them for you."

Lance could feel his body giving out on him. It just didn't want to work anymore. He tried to breath, struggled with each breath. He wasn't ready to quit, wasn't ready to leave just yet. He couldn't focus on the voices around him anymore. The struggle to live took all the energy he had.

He was nearly done when he felt Blue's presence.

"Breath cub," and he breathed.

Then Red was there too. "Your heart still beats Paladin, " and it did beat.

They wrapped around him inside him and he felt stronger. His breathing was easier.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW and now 1000 hits, I should totally set goals on all my stories that was awesome :) Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

Allura ran. The lions had all cried out in unison upon awakening. Their fear nearly overwhelming her, all thoughts of her pain or injuries were forgotten. She ran to Blue and took off. Red had already been in the air and leading the way. She knew it would be Lance, before she even saw them. Red's behavior left little room for question. As Red was landing, she saw her people on a hilltop gathered around someone on the ground, someone in Blue armor. She could feel Blue reaching out to him. Blue was afraid. Red was also afraid. She ran.

Some of the gathered looked up at her as she arrived, but most didn't even move.

"Allura, he's still with us." Shiro didn't have to say the words "for now". It was obvious they believed he would not be for much longer.

"Lance?" she reached out to him. She had brought him back once before, though most of the others didn't know about that. At the time she hadn't even thought of the risk, but now, already injured and low on her own energy she knew she might not be able to save him. She might die herself if it went wrong and there was not enough quintessence to sustain both of them. It didn't matter, she had meant what she told him before. She had a promise to keep.

Her hands began glowing pink. She reached out with her quintessence. She could feel Red and Blue flowing their quintessence into him already; holding onto him, helping him breath, helping his heart beat. It was as though all his quintessence had been drained from him and there was no energy left to make his body work. She reached out to the Red and Blue quintessence and pulled them together with hers. She wrapped it around him and infused his body with it. She could feel the other quintessences nearby, bright yellow, sharp green, shimmering black, warm orange, sparkling lavender, deep purple, and burning red. She pulled from them as well wrapping them all together. She pulled and pushed the energy into his body, filling it. Finally she could feel him breathing on his own, his heart not needing Red to make it beat, and his body relaxing into a natural rest rather than the cold death that it had been approaching.

She smiled and looked up into the shocked faces around her, "And with us he will stay." She closed her eyes and passed out into Romelle's arms.

***

Bright ocean blue eyes blinked open. Warm brown eyes smiled back.

"Lance? Can you hear me?"

"Hunk? What? How?" Lance felt dizzy, but not bad, like he'd been asleep too long. The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye.

"Allura, she saved you." Hunk helped him sit up from the bed he was lying on. He must be in the cargo hold of one of the lions. Cosmo was lying on a box nearby.

"Where?" he tried to make the fuzzy pieces of his mind work.

"Red, we are in the cargo hold. Keith didn't want to stay on that planet any longer than we had to so we loaded you up and headed out. Cosmo has been shuttling us around to keep you company and Black has been towing whoever's lion is without a pilot, except Red, she didn't like that and just keeps going on her own. But, um, don't tell Romelle that, she's been sitting in your pilot seat this whole time. Anyway, we'll be setting down soon. Pidge found us an nice place to stop. I am so glad to see you!" Hunk couldn't hold back the tears anymore and wrapped Lance up in a huge hug.

Lance felt himself melt into the hug. This was good. He had really thought he wasn't going to make it. He felt tears of his own falling down his face and wrapped his arms around Hunk.

"I would have missed you so much!" Hunk cried.

"Thank you. I really thought I was going to die. And you know what, I didn't want to die. I have things to finish, people to take care of, people who need me, and I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready! But I knew I could do it, if I had to, I knew I could do it if it was the only way to save everyone." Lance sobbed into Hunk's shoulder.

"Just don't do it again anytime soon okay. I don't think my heart is up for it. You almost died." Hunk pulled back to look at his friend and reassure himself that he was still there.

"Almost this time at least." Lance smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe you two hadn't told everyone that yet. At least you told Keith, so when we were trying to figure out what Allura did he could offer some insight. I thought Coran was going to have a coronary. Apparently that kind of magic is crazy dangerous. So no more dying and no more almosts either. There have been too many almosts, you have a bad habit of almosts." Hunk admonished through a smile and tears. Lance was who he was and he would do anything to save his friends. At least Hunk felt at this point in his life Lance wasn't as reckless about it as he used to be, he was finally coming to appreciate how important his own life was - not just to his family, but his friends, allies and the rest of the universe.

By the time they landed Hunk and Lance had their emotions under control. They were smiling and laughing and talking easily. Lance had requested Hunk figure out a way to make S'mores since they were having so many campfires. He told Hunk about the butter he'd made and Hunk began making plans for pancakes.

As they walked out into the bright sunlight Lance had to stop and take a deep breath. There was no mistaking the tang of salt water in the air. His ears heard the sounds of waves crashing onto shore. There was a pittering sound of drops hitting the ground. He opened his eyes and spun around to Hunk, hope filling his smile.

"Is that? Really?" He asked.

"You bet, already checked out and safe, enjoy." Hunk gave his best friend a huge smile.

Lance spun around and ran out of Red. His feet landed on the sandy shore of an alien ocean. The sand was purple and the ocean was green, but the rain drops falling on his face felt like home. He yelled and danced and waved his arms. This was alive. He smiled at his friends setting up camp under cover of a sort of tarp stretched between Green and Yellow. He drug Pidge out into the rain and made her jump in puddles. He pulled Hunk into a crazy dance across the beach. After getting the okay that it was safe he ran through the surf kicking and splashing.

"Hey Keith," he shook his dripping head and sprays of water fell on Keith's face.

Keith wiped his face with a frown, "Why?"

Lance laughed, "Come on now, you can't fool me, I know we're friends."

"Friends do not get water on me." Keith looked like an angry cat flipping the water off of his hand.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay, duly noted. Keith is a cat." Lance smiled and pulled Keith in for a huge wet hug.

"Ahhh!" Keith pulled away.

"Bet you can't catch me?" Lance teased.

"What?" Keith was still staring at his now wet clothes.

"Race you to those rocks over there and back." Lance asked challenge in his eyes. "Or are you too slow?" As he said it he took off not even waiting for Keith's response.

Keith stared for a moment and then laughing took off at full speed into the rain, after all he wasn't just going to let Lance win.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's comments:  
> I just didn't have it in me for a serious ending. I'm sure Allura will get an earful about dangerous uses of magic, and the whole team will need to have a few discussions about the dying and not telling everyone thing. Also squint if you like for whatever ship is your thing. I didn't write for any particular. Hope you enjoyed. I thought this was going to be a quick one or two piece thing and it evolved into something entirely else.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter when it either reaches 1000 hits or 100 kudos. :)


End file.
